Hinata's Rainbow
by HiImZetsu
Summary: Hinata is finally tired of chasing after Naruto, and she wants to give him up. But its not that simple. Its never that simple.


I watched as his dedication and strength prevailed again and again. All I could do was lay back and allow him to save me over and over. I tried my best, but all he ever wanted was Sakura. That's right. Naruto Uzumaki, the object of every hope and dream of one little Hyuuga.

No matter how much I trained, he never noticed. No matter how hard I tried, his eyes were always fixed on that pink haired brat. No matter what I attempted to do to get his attention, it never worked. I even let Ino dress me up and put makeup all over me one day. All for Naruto. I felt like a whore, but it was worth it if he noticed me... But of course he didn't. All he noticed was that I got my hair cut. I even saved his butt when Pein attacked, confessed to him, and fell in battle to protect him, and he barely remembered the next day. The only time he ever noticed anything I did was when he congratulated me for finally moving out of the Hyuuga compound… Lovely.

I guess Naruto is a bit like a rainbow. Who doesn't love a rainbow? An even more fitting description now that he has girls flocking to him after he beat Pein, conveniently forgetting that I saved his life. And rainbows are absolutely gorgeous, even if I'd rather stare at Naruto. The problem with rainbows is when you try to grab them, they disappear. And when you open your hand, it's completely empty, no matter how hard you try. It's almost as if the rainbow is mocking you.

And that's how I ended up here, shirtless on my bed with a kunai over my heart. Metaphorically speaking, anyways. The real story is just depressing…

I went to Ichiraku's, hoping to see Naruto… And I did alright. I saw him against the wall kissing Sakura with his hands all over her chest… what little she has. They could do that for the rest of their lives for all I care. It's not like I'll be around to see it. I'm not chickening out and tossing the kunai away this time. Not again…

Great… Someone's at the door… They'll go away.

"Hinata?" Great… It's Naruto. "Hinata, are you there?" Crap! I left the door unlocked! Please don't try the doorknob….

No such luck… Why does he look so concerned? It's not like he cares. It's his fault I'm here in the first place. "Go away…"

"Hinata, no!" Great. Another suicide attempt ruined because I waited too long. "Hinata… Why?"

"You know why…"

"H-Hinata…. I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Crap… I tossed my kunai at him. Now I have to get another.

"I didn't want it! She pinned me to the wall and attacked my face!"

Let's try this again. Knife over heart, and sta- Oh you've got to be kidding me. He's seriously blocking to with his body? Just perfect…

"Hinata, I won't let you do this!" Why is he yelling? Oh yeah, it's Naruto. "Sakura may have been kissing me but I wasn't kissing back."

"Well you certainly seemed to be enjoying her chest."

"I was pushing her away!" Why is my face wet? Is he… crying? "Hinata… I wanted you to be my first kiss…"

"Liar! You've never even acknowledged that I exist!" Great, now I'm crying.

"Hinata, I made my first friend at the age of twelve… I'm even worse with people than Lee… And all he does is run around in spandex and scream about youth while people stare at his eyebrows." Don't… Laugh… Not… Funny… "Well… You aren't my first, but I guess second isn't too bad." I guess n- Wait what?

Hey… He's kissing me… I can't tell if those are my tears or his on my face… His lips are so soft… Wait a second! I was just about to commit suicide over him! Why am I making out with him all of a sudden? These lips were just kissing Sakura! But… It feels so good… I guess this is better than bleeding anyways… I always figured he would taste like ramen…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N

Yeah I know this isn't the first time I've had Sakura raping someone in Ichiraku's. But she's such a good target that I had to do it twice. Be glad I used canon pairings for both and didn't make her snog Tenten or something. By the way, the other time is in my fic Nobody, for all you peoples who don't know me.

I know Hinata is very dark and angry in this fic, but remember: she was about to kill herself. I wouldn't be too terribly chipper either. I think you should be more concerned that I thought of the basics for this fic during an hour long shower.

Anyways, review, review, review. If you think I'm good, review so I can get better. If you think I suck, that works too. If you think I have no hope as a writer, review to stroke my tiny ego anyways…. Please?

Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, Sasuke wouldn't be the jailbait to Oro's pedo and Naruto and Hinata would have made freaky sexy ninja babies already

Many many thanks and cookies to Totally Not Pyro for helping me make this understandable


End file.
